Crown of Stars
by sugoiai
Summary: Kate Elliot's series. A story of what happened to Zacharias when he was a captive of the Quman. When Zacharias regains conciousness he wasn't expecting to fall in love with one of the enemy. Vague nonconsensual sex, yaoi shounen ai love beyond gender.


**Lost Star**

Zacharias had never fully understood the meaning of despair, until now. His breath came out in gasps as he lay alone, ignoring the small rocks digging into his back, and gazed up at the stars imagining the mysteries they held. He would not break, he told himself as his breathing become more labored trying to hold back tears and sobs. He wondered how this fate could be dealt to him and cringed at the knowledge of what his cowardice had made him do and the truth of what he was becoming.

Zacharias held back a startled gasp and kept himself as still as possible when he heard footsteps coming towards him, sounding like the heart beats of the growing despair within him. He prayed, no hoped—he had no faith left in him for the God of Unity, how could he trust faith and prayer when it trapped him in this misery and self disgust; unable to embrace the honor of martyrdom. Coward, weakling, these words whispered to him tauntingly. He wouldn't pray he would hope that fate would spare him anymore humiliation inflicted by them.

Zacharias' hope was in vain as he heard the footsteps continuing towards him, and he tried to keep himself from shaking uncontrollably in fear. He saw a large man step into his line of vision. It was to dark to see his face clearly but Zacharias didn't need to see to know what the man was stroking hanging from his hip was a hideously shrunken head he had cut off for a souvenir from one of his countless victims.

Zacharias weakly tried to scramble backwards on his elbows to get away from the threatening figure and almost cried out but let out a gasp as pain shot up from his lower back. It was a white hot searing pain and he fell back exhaustedly, unable to hold himself up and moaned as the despair tore at him and latched on unable to be shaken loose.

The man was now hovering above him and Zacharias turned his face away in fearful disgust, feeling a tongue lapping at his lips in carnal hunger. Zacharias only struggled briefly as his arms were held in a vice grip above his head and his robe began to be lifted above his hips.

As Zacharias gave up he went limp and let himself drift languidly beyond himself. He heard a faint angered cry behind the grunting pleasure from the soldier above him; a soldier of his merciless Quman master, Bulkezu.

Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q Z Q 

He felt like he was falling, that was Zacharias' thought as he started to come back to consciousness. He opened his eyes with a gasp as his whole body twitched in reaction to the breathless sensation.

Zacharias sat up with a jerk and glanced around to see he was in a large, tan tent. He glimpsed a shadowed figure of a man starting to get up from sitting cross-legged by a small fire before he doubled over and clamped a hand over his mouth when a sudden wave of sickness passed over him. He breathed heavily as he waited for it to pass and felt the comforting touch of a cool, damp cloth being pressed to his forehead.

Zacharias glanced up and his eyes widened in awe at the sight of a breathtaking man whose light chestnut tinted face was set with concern. As the man turned to the side to dip the cloth in a basin of water the firelight made his long, rich black hair gleam with shades of violet. Zacharias sat up straight to study the man fully and as he lifted his head his eyes met the emerald depths of the lean muscular man kneeling by him.

Getting wary of the silence and unable to hold the gaze of the beautiful man before him any longer Zacharias let his eyes wander around the tent. There was evidence of a half eaten meal of something he couldn't identify, various books and articles of clothing strung out beside a large leather bag, and a shining sword propped up on a polished silver helmet surrounded by small sharp daggers.

Zacharias held back a cringe when he saw a large pair of wings made with griffin feathers glistening in the firelight. He unconsciously whimpered at the feeling of his violated body...


End file.
